Kari: A Parody of "Lucky"
by Haruka7WindGoddess
Summary: After Takeru dies in a car accident, Kari deals with her pain (with a song added!) Takeru and Kari are sixteen in this story! A Total Takari stop for you fans out there! Read and Review! Sequel coming soon!


****

Kari : A Parody of "Lucky"

By Sailor IzzyMew COL

__

Disclaimer: The song "Lucky" by Britney Spears, Digimon, or anything else doesn't belong to me! Thank you, and enjoy the songfic! Yes, I changed some of the lines of the song! Anyway, this story only took me about an hour to write!

This is the story of a princess named Kari . . . 

Early morning, she wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on her door

Time to get ready, be a queen

It's you they're all waiting for

They go . . .

"Isn't she lovely, this Princess of Light?"

And they say . . .

She's just Kari, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If Takeru's missing in my life,

Then why won't these tears come at night?

~ ~ ~

Kari was walking to school, alone. It was quite unusual for her to be without her crush, Takeru. Ever since that terrible night: the night when she lost him forever, she couldn't stop the nightmares. Those memories haunted her as she walked sadly.

__

A loud screech is heard. Then a loud crash pierced the air. Hikari tried to struggle free from the wreckage of the car she was underneath. She turned around to hear a scream.

"Takeru!" She saw her boyfriend trapped under the car also. "Don't worry! I'll help you!" Kari reached out her hand to her beloved. She missed his hand the first time, but grasped it tightly in the next attempt. Then Takeru started to lose strength.

"Takeru! Please don't leave me!" Kari began to cry. "I need you in my life! Don't give up!" 

Takeru's eyes stared at hers and he said, "I'll be all right, Hikari. I love you forever. . . ." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss to remember him by. Then his eyes closed and he remained still. 

"My love . . .," She cried sadly, "You're in my heart forever. Promise me." She blew a kiss into the sky, hoping that wherever Takeru was, he would return the kiss that would never be the same.

~ ~ ~

__

Lost in a image, total nightmare

But he's no where there to wake her up

And her world is spinning, but can she keep on winning

And tell me will he make it stop?

They go . . .

"Isn't she lovely, this Princess of Light?"

And they say . . .

She's just Kari, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If Takeru's missing in my life,

Then why won't these tears come at night?

~ ~ ~

"Kari?" A sweet voice called her back to Earth. It was Mimi.

"Huh?" Kari woke up suddenly inside the schoolyard.

"Kari? Are you okay?" It was Sora. "You seem sad. Is it about Takeru again?"

Kari nodded as she sniffed tears. "I miss him so much. Why did he leave me? Why didn't he take me with him?" Tears of pain slid from her soft face as Mimi helped wipe them away.

"Hikari," Mimi told her in a friendly way. "Takeru's not really gone. You know that he's always with you in your heart." Mimi smiled at her but Kari recognized that smile.

"That's how Takeru looked at me for the last time. . . Oh, Takeru!" Kari clutched her fists to her chest and cried. She stopped for a second to listen to the gentle thumping of her heart. She closed her eyes and soon thought that she could hear his voice once more . . .

__

Hikari, my love . . . I'll be all right, 

"Yeah," Kari murmured into the wind, "You'll be all right." 

She sniffed and stared at the clouds. She thought that two shapes of clouds looked familiar. It was her crest, The Crest of Light, and Takeru's, The Crest of Hope. They seemed to float to a fluffy heart-shaped cloud.

~ ~ ~

__

"The Queen of the Digi-Kingdom, . . . . Queen Kari! "

__

" We're all out here waiting for Queen Kari . . . Oh my God, here she comes!"

Isn't she lovely, this Princess of Light?

She is just Kari, but why won't she cry?

If Takeru is missing in her life

Why won't tears come at night?

~ ~ ~

It was almost the midnight hour, and Kari could stop thinking about her lost love.

She tossed and turned for some time, until she got out of bed and walked the moonlight outside her window.

"Takeru," she whispered into the cold, night sky, "if you can hear me, return to me a promise to keep."

Her eyes closed, her hands clutched together, and she waited until she felt a feeling on her lips.

Eyes open, she said silently, "Takeru? Is it you?"

With a quiet voice around her, it said, "I'll be with you, Hikari." A bright image appeared in front of her. A blond-haired teen became visible. He wore a shiny silver robe with a pair of white wings on his back. A yellowish glow surrounded the angel as he saw his partner.

"Hikari! It's you!"

Kari saw him and almost hugged him. "I'm glad to see you, Takeru. I miss you all the time."

"I understand. At least I got a chance to return the promise." Takeru smiled and kissed her lips. Tears came from their eyes as the kiss ended.

"Farewell, Takeru," Kari said to him sadly because she didn't want him to leave. "Please be careful."

"I will. Don't worry." Takeru approached her and put his angelic hand on top of her heart. "I'll be all right. Trust me."

Then he glided out of the window as Kari spoke in the wind, "Until we meet again, Takeru: _Ja ne_."

~ ~ ~

__

She's just Kari, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If Takeru's missing in my life,

Then why won't these tears come at night?

****

The End

Yes, I will write a sequel to this songfic, but I need new songs to use for Kari and Takeru. If you know any, write it in the review or email me at: [PikachuDAQ@aol.com!][1]** Also I need more Japanese names for new characters in the Sailor Kari series. Email those to me or write it in the review! Arigatou! **

~ Sailor IzzyMew COL

__ __

   [1]: mailto:PikachuDAQ@aol.com!



End file.
